ineffamily_tik_tok_tagfandomcom-20200213-history
Ineffamily Tik Tok tag Wiki
Welcome to the ! Welcome to the Ineffamily Tik Tok tag fandom page. #ineffamily is an open OC cosplay tag set within the Good Omens fandom. The idea is to create a character who is part of Crowley and Aziraphale's family. This can be their child, an adopted child, Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, etc. etc. We even have pets and a sentient houseplant! All are welcome! The only requirement to join the #ineffamily tag on Tik Tok is to post a video with the tag introducing your OC and telling us some info such as their name, age, demon/angel/cryptid status, hobbies, relation to the family, etc. That's all! If you tag Angel Mom Aziraphale (@dr.marshmallow) or Demon Dad Crowley (@raichuaregoodsir) in your intro video or comments, we will come give you a hearty welcome. Welcome to the family! This tag supports the LGBTQ+ community and everyone is valid. Content on the tag ranges from chaotic, to gay, to angsty, to wholesome. The tag never really gets boring as the content is generally extracted from the discord server that is run by Crowley, Aziraphale and Azazel. This Fandom page is brought to you by Sirius (with the additions of all other family members editing this). @raichuaregoodsir is the Demon Dad Crowley while @dr.marshmallow is the Angel Mom Aziraphale. All angels, demons or other entities that do not abide in heaven or hell are immediately adopted by these loving parents. Though it is an open tag on Tik Tok, the Discord server is closed and is invite-only for those who contribute often to the tag. So in summary, everyone in the tag should have a video on their Tik Tok introducing their OC that states: age, name, history and place in the family. All this is located in the ineffamily tag. Extended family is also allowed such as: aunts, uncles, nieces, nephews, and illicit love children. The way that age works is that if you are a demon or an angel, you should add two zeroes to your character's apparent age. So, for example, if you are 2100 years old, you will appear to be 21 years old. On top of this most children are under the age of 3000 as the tag is set 3000 years after the time of Armageddon. People in the server: * @snek_boi_crowley * @raichuaregoodsir * @dr.marshmallow * @griffindoratheart7 * @aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa uwu * @demonsandanxiety * @haydentheinkdemon * @celery05 * @itsmur * @hastur la vista * @.x s.i.m.o.n x * @artemis.strange * @thatonenerdypheonix * @lavender.witch.1023 * Plantie The Plant * @just.rei * @storyfin The Rules of the tag: * Tag Rules Other: * Character list * Plot * Cards Against Humanity Decks * Angst corner * Love and appreciation * Rituals Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse